Survivors
by Anyonn
Summary: Will the Glee club survive hell on earth? AU Zombie apocalypse Brittana
1. Chapter 1

"Jesus Puck! You are such an asshole!" The former cheerleader spat out, as she slammed the door to his pickup truck, storming toward her apartment with her heels echoing loudly throughout the empty streets of New York.

"San! Wait up!" He shouted from his trucks open window. Without turning around Santana flipped him the finger and continued striding toward her apartment building. Furiously pressing the button to her apartment, she gritted her teeth at a sound of a car door slamming. Only did she relax when she heard the truck roar away.

"Fucking idiot, Doesn't understand the meaning of no." She mumbled under her breath. The apartment door buzzed loudly allowing her to enter. Santana swung the door open and stomped up the steep steps mumbling obscenities in Spanish.

"No significa ni puta gilipollas"

"¿Por qué perder el tiempo saliendo con él?" Santana reaches her apartment door and rummages through her small clutch for her keys. Upon finding them furiously enters her apartment, swinging her bag across the room.

"jesús Cristo! You scared me Rach!" Santana jumps and places a hand over her heart.

"Sorry." Rachel replies while stumbling her way into the kitchen to pour a glass of water.

"What are you doing up so late?" Santana asked while kicking off her heels to follow her.

Rachel doesn't reply just inclines her head to the glass she is holding. Santana nods.

"How is she?" Santana asks while getting her own glass.

"Still feverish, I still say we should take her to the hospital, it's been days now Santana."

"I know, I totally agree but you know how she is, she is terrified of hospitals." Santana replies after taking a long gulp of her own water.

"No matter! I have been monitoring her now for days, her symptoms are not at all pointing toward any known illness! She is sick, but not with anything I can think of but-"Rachel begins.

"Have you been using Google again?" Santana smiles knowingly.

"Maybe. But that is not the point Santana! There is something seriously wrong going on with her!" Santana rolls her eyes and begins to usher Rachel out of the kitchen.

"No there is something going to be seriously wrong with you unless you get some proper sleep! You haven't slept in days, and have you even practiced any of your lines for the plays you have been cast in?"

Rachel begins to protest but Santana places a hand over her mouth in resistance. "No. Shush. Bedroom. Sleep." The former cheerleader pushes her into her bedroom.

"No! Santana I need to look after Katie!"

"No. You need to sleep! I'll look after Katie." Santana grins and runs into her bedroom. She removes her red dress to get into her pyjamas.

Santana stirs and jumps up to check on Katie. She groans at the soreness in her back, she frowns at her bed for the night. An old loveseat pushed into the back corner of Katie's small room. She squints in the darkness for the lamp switch. Finding it she blinks her eyes to adjust to sudden brightness.

"Oh hey, you are awake." Santana smiles warmly at her friend. Katie nods weakly as a response, her red hair matted to her head. Katie weakly props her body up on her headboard and sighs, Santana takes the cup of water from the bedside table (kindly placed there by Rachel). "Here." Santana offers the water to her sick friend. Katie gratefully accepts and gulps it down. A little too fast and begins coughing everywhere, spitting out water, mucus and blood.

"What the fuck?" Santana whispers horrified. Santana jumps up from her sitting position on the side of Katie's bed, and races out of the room. "Rachel! Rach!" Santana shouts, she swings Rachel's bedroom door open to find an empty bed and an open window, street lights illuminating the bedroom. Panicking Santana runs into the kitchen to find a phone to call for help. "Come on. Pick up the fucking phone!" Santana screams in frustration when the call comes back engaged. She tries again. Same answer.

"Rachel!" Santana shouts in mild relief as she finds her friend sat on the couch watching the news. "There is something seriously wrong!"

Rachel jumps up and runs into Katie's room. "Oh my god." Rachel exclaims while running to the still retching Katie. Santana stands in the middle of the room biting her nails while Rachel attempts to help their friend. A grim realisation dawns on Santana, she isn't choking on the water anymore. Santana begins to sob as she watches her friend cough uncontrollably her body convulsing furiously. "Santana!" Rachel shouts.

Santana, darts forward to help Rachel restrain their now frothing at the mouth friend. Katie lets out one more final convulsion and lies still, mouth and eyes wide. Santana shares a terrified look with Rachel, the duo takes a hesitant step backwards when Katie's body twitches violently.

Their friend's eyes glass over and lose all colour, a high pitch scream shoots from Katie's now arched body, in one swift movement the once bedridden Katie jumps up and launches herself at Rachel's small frame.

Rachel staggers back at the attack and they both fall onto the couch, they begin to wrestle furiously, Rachel screaming for help.

"Santana!"

Santana launches herself across the room to aid her friend; she grabs the bed side lamp and smashes it over Rachel's attackers head. With that all light was depleted from the room, "Shit, Rachel move!" Santana lunges for the door with Rachel close behind; they slam the door shut and flip the lock, staggering backwards into the hallway wall. The door begins to bang furiously, causing Rachel and Santana to let out a shriek.

They slowly edge away from the door and the banging dies down.

"What the fuck?!" Santana cries, wiping her sweaty palms on her pyjamas.

Rachel just shakes her head in disbelief and both of their attentions are drawn the television in the living room.

"_Lock all windows and doors, do not allow strangers to enter your home, do not go out and look for family and relatives, sit tight and wait for help. If you happen to come across one of the infected, destroy the brain."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been an hour since the pair had heard a noise from Katie's room, afraid to stir the '_infected' _as the news presenter stated, Santana forced Rachel to stay put and away from Katie's room; fearing for the duo's safety. The TV had promptly been muted as the same message was repeated:

"_Lock all windows and doors, do not allow strangers to enter your home, do not go out and look for family and relatives, sit tight and wait for help. If you happen to come across one of the infected, destroy the brain." _After the third repeat Santana frustratingly muted and launched the remote across the room. She then paced the length between the couch and television set. "Rachel, what the fuck do we do?"

"We can't just stay here and do nothing! Not with that thing in the other room."

"That thing is our friend Santana!" Rachel hissed standing up from the couch furious at her roommate.

"It isn't anymore." Santana glared at Rachel staring her down. In return the diva took a deep breath and wiped her sweaty palms on her trousers nervous, clearly shaken from the previous attack. She returned to her seat biting her nails, eyes shifting around the room nervously. Santana continued her pacing. Back and forth. Television. Couch. Television. Cou-

Santana's mobile began to ring from her previously discarded clutch bag; upon answering it Puck's anxious voice was heard on the other end.

"Fuck, thank god you answered, are you okay?!" A muffled banging was heard on Pucks end.

"Yeah Puck I'm fine, what's going on?"

_Bang. Bang._

"I have no fucking idea man; I drove home after dropping you off and my fucking roommate tried fucking biting me man. Managed to lock him in the storage cupboard. But something major has hit the city, the news said we need to evacuate so I'm going to come pick you up okay? You and Rachel, be ready as soon as you can." _Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Puck sta-"Santana didn't finish before Puck cut her off.

"Shit no Santana, I'm coming whether you like it or not, so be ready." With that he hung up.

Santana turns to Rachel with a grim expression. "Rachel pack some shit we gotta leave."

"What about Katie?" Rachel asks angrily.

"Pack some stuff." Santana refuses to meet Rachel's eyes and storms off to her room. Upon passing Katie's room the banging starts up with more vigour than before. Santana jumps and jogs the rest of the way through the hallway.

Swinging her wardrobe open she grabs her gym bag and starts jamming clothes in. She turns around to survey her room, glancing at her bedside table; her heart feels like it weighs a ton when she sees the photo of her and Brittany together in Cheerio's. She delicately takes the photo from the frame and with her decision made; places it on top of her bag.

Taking a look at her outfit, she decides evacuating the city should not be done in nightwear. She quickly tears them off and replaces them with a pair of skinnies, a white top, leather jacket and flat shoes.

Zipping up her bag she neatly folds the photo of her and Brittany and places it in her back trouser pocket.

Santana jumps at a muffled bang against the wall. "Fuck Katie." She sits on the edge of her bed holding her head in her hands. Letting out a choked sob, she begins to cry silently.

"Everything is so fucked up." Her shoulders begin shaking uncontrollably she shoots up to a standing position, taking deep breaths trying to get herself under control. Santana wipes her eyes dry taking deep breaths; she reaches for her bag and slings it over her shoulders, a hand reaching for her back pocket to reassure herself the photo is still there.

Steeling her face she steps outside of her room and strides toward the living room. Noting how when she passes Katie's room the banging follows her, from the far wall; back to the door.

"Rach?" Santana shouts poking her head into Rachel's room.

Rachel shoots her head up from her hands, eyes swollen. "You ready?"

In response Rachel nods standing up from her previously seated position on her bed and grabbing two bags. Santana inwardly smiles at that, of course Rachel would pack more than she actually needs. Santana surveys Rachel's choice in clothing, mentally taking a checklist; Animal sweater, skirt, leggings and flat shoes. She hadn't changed at all since high school.

Rachel drops her bags and reaches to squeeze Santana near to death. Santana secretly grateful for the gesture; hugs her back just as hard.

"We'll be okay right Santana?" Rachel enquires not letting go of her roommate.

"Yeah, we'll figure this shit out." Santana answers confidently, not at all feeling like so.

After another hour of sitting in silence on the couch and the duo jumping at any noise emanating from Katie's room, there was finally a knock on the front door.

Rachel leapt up from the sofa grateful for the distraction. Upon opening the door Puck let himself in; wrapping Rachel in a bone crushing hug whispering "What up, my hot, little, Jewish-American princess?"

"Hello, to you too Noah." Rachel replies grinning.

Puck finally releases Rachel and walks further into the apartment and finds Santana still seated on the couch.

"Have you packed everything you need?" Puck asks Santana. Santana simply nods in reply.

"Food?" Puck suggests. Santana shoots a questioning look at Puck, getting the answer he suspected he grabs the empty duffle back from his shoulders and walks into the kitchen with purpose.

"Puck what the fuck are you doing?" Santana asks following him.

"Have you even looked outside? It's a shit hole; everything is fucked up out there. I grabbed everything I had in my apartment… Which isn't much surprisingly?"

"No surprise there Noah." Rachel smiles at them both, joining them in the kitchen.

Puck just shrugs his shoulders and begins emptying cupboards; he grabs everything that wouldn't go off within a few days, tin food, crisps, and biscuits-

"Noah! Take some healthy stuff too." Rachel scolds pushing Puck away from the cupboards and continuing the packing herself. She walks over to the fridge and packs bags of fruit and a few water bottles. Puck leans over Rachel and grabbing the cans of coke in the fridge and shoving them into his duffle. Rachel rolls her eyes at this and says "You are carrying the bag Noah."

Puck merely grunts at this and taking one last look in the cupboards for anything they missed; he zipped up the duffle and slung it over his shoulders.

"Let's get out of here…" He begins to usher them out of the kitchen toward the front door when he stops, "Grab your bags, and where's that hot red head I met at your party the other week?" Puck says wiggling his eyebrows.

Santana and Rachel stiffen at this, and Santana brushes past angrily at him, picking up her bag the banging resumed until she reached the front door once again. She shoots him the death glare and a sudden realisation dawns on him. With his shoulders hunched he steps to take the lead out of the apartment building and into the hellish world that they call home.

Santana POV

Puck was correct in his analysis. Outside is a shithole. Santana stared at the street in distaste, watching as people desperately tried to evacuate the city. She could see cars lined along the street as far as the eye could see; people impatient and terrified honking at a truck blocking the road… No not a truck, Puck's truck!

"Puck! You asshole you can't park properly like everyone else?!" Santana turned to Puck and slapped him on the shoulder in disbelief.

Puck merely hung his hands up in defence urged them on faster. "C'mon!" He readjusted the bag around his shoulders and jogged to the back of the truck, he threw his bag in the back of the truck to which Santana and Rachel did the same. They all hopped in ignoring a man shouting at Puck, Santana caught "Asshole!" and "I ought to fucking kill you!" Before Puck sped away allowing the traffic to move freely once more.


End file.
